


Cherry's Adventures of The Power Rangers

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch are sent by Drell to visit a place called Angel Grove where the Power Rangers live.





	

Cherry was home alone for the weekend and was reading a book as nothing seemed to be going on for her right now. She soon heard thunder and lightning coming from her linen closet, telling her that someone was coming. "Never fails," she said to herself as she closed her book. "Curl up with a good book, someone wants you for something."

"Adventure time," Drell said. "Remember that time when you met the Power Rangers in Lazy Town?"

"Yes..." Cherry groaned as she felt uncomfortable.

"Well, you, Atticus, Patch, and Mo will be go to Angel Grove." Drell said.

"All right..." Cherry rolled off of her father's chair.

"What are you wearing?" Drell looked up and down at her.

"It's called a Snuggie," Cherry told him as she went to get properly dressed. "It's a blanket with sleeves."

"Take that off and get ready." Drell said.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Cherry replied as she went in her room to get dressed since this wasn't such a lazy weekend anymore.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

Cherry then came back in her normal clothes with her backpack ready to go. "All right, let's do this."

"Dang it." Drell groaned before he gave Atticus 50 dollars.

"What?" Cherry pulled a face.

"I thought you wouldn't agree." Drell groaned.

"I don't." Cherry replied.

"AHA!" Drell grinned.

"I just wanna get it over with." Cherry then said.

"Curses." Drell complained.

"Can we go now?" Cherry asked.

Drell rolled his eyes and led her through the closet where Atticus, Mo, and Patch were waiting.

Patch was reading a book in his usual stance as a dog and was able to turn the pages with his paw. Atticus was lifting up weights to pass the time. Mo hummed Heal the World as she appeared to be sewing something. Soon enough, Drell and Cherry came in.

"Hey, guys." Cherry greeted.

"I'm not sewing!" Mo put her kit behind her back nervously.

"Sure you aren't." Drell smirked.

Patch looked up. "Cherry, you beat your old record of sixteen hours."

"I'm feeling unusually generous today." Cherry shrugged.

"So, ready for the adventure?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Cherry shrugged.

Patch put his book away and put it back into Atticus's backpack. "Thanks for letting me borrow Harry Potter from the library, Atticus, it looks like a great adventure."

"It sure does." Atticus smiled.

"I'm more of a Narnia girl myself." Mo said to them.

"All right, everyone, follow me." Drell said as he went to take them to the world of Power Rangers.

They all soon followed him through a portal.

"I still can't believe the Yellow Ranger is related to Trixie Tang from Dimmsdale." Mo commented.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"All this time, I just thought Trixie was another snob." Cherry agreed.

"Well, I guess we were wrong." Patch said.

"I'm a little disappointed in you about last time, Cherry," Drell glanced at the perky goth. "No monkey business."

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"You almost turned your back on your friends." Drell said.

"Yeah, because all everyone ever does is glorify how strong Atticus is." Cherry groaned.

"Ohh, so you were jealous." Drell smirked.

"Shuuuut up!" Cherry glared.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Drell smirked.

Cherry growled.

"That means yes." Drell smiled to himself.

They soon appeared in a plane.

"Huh?" Patch asked, confused.

"Ah, now to relax..." Drell leaned back in his seat in total comfort. He then realized he might have just sent Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry to wherever the Power Rangers were.

"I'm still learning on the Power Rangers," Patch said to Drell. "Can you tell us a little bit more about them?"

"I do know one story that might help," Drell shrugged. "You see, centuries ago, a legendary inter-dimensional being known as Zordon came to the City of Angel Grove to establish a command center for his never-ending struggle against evil." he then began.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out six extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into superhuman fighting force," Drell continued. "In the time of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon the colossal assault vehicles known as ZORDS."

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

"The identity of the six remained a guarded secret," Drell continued. "Today, that tradition continues..."

"And the reason we're on this plane?" Cherry asked.

Drell looked around. "I guess I took you guys to the wrong plane, I meant to take you to a normal one..." he then gasped. "THIS IS THE PLANE OF THE POWER RANGERS!"

"This is actually a sky-diving plane." Atticus said.

"Oh, man, we're gonna fall out of the sky!" Drell panicked.

The six mentioned teenagers in their color coordinate uniforms came out to see they had other passengers.

"Uh, hi." Mo greeted sheepishly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"Long story." Cherry replied with a glare to Drell who looked nervous in response.

"We have to drop soon." Tommy reminded the others.

"D-D-D-Drop?" Drell gulped.

Cherry was nervous. "You guys say what now?"

"Line up!" Billy called out to the others.

"Looks like we're dropping in." Atticus said as he picked up Patch in his arms.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Cherry soon had a panic attack.

"Come on, Cherry." Patch gently pushed her with his head to make her move forward.

"But I'm too scared to jump." Cherry said.

"Oh... You're scared of jumping, are you, Cherry...?" Drell smiled innocently and batted his eyelashes. "I guess you wanna go home now with a warm blanket and some hot cocoa..."

"Is that an option?" Cherry smiled nervously. She soon saw she had a parachute on her back.

"Nope." Drell replied.

"DON'T MAKE ME JUMP!" Cherry begged while latching onto him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Drell glared.

"Please don't make me jump!" Cherry begged.

There was soon two other teenagers.

"Please, please, please!" Cherry begged.

Drell tried to shake her off. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Cherry cried out as she kept a hold of him.

"What a baby." The skinny teenager scoffed.

"Cherry, will you let go?!" Drell growled.

"No, I want to live!" Cherry begged. "LIIIIIVE!"

"Oh, for the love of peat." Drell groaned.

Cherry cried out miserable.

"GET OFF!" Drell soon kicked her out of the plane. "Whoops..."

"Drell!" Atticus scolded.

"Atticus, I swear, I did not mean to do that!" Drell defended.

"Well, at least she has her parachute." Patch said.

"I better go after her..." Atticus sighed, he then grabbed his own parachute just in case and jumped after Cherry as she screamed while falling in the air.

"If you guys are so brave, you go next." Mo told the two teenage boys who made fun of Cherry for being scared.

And where the two teenage boys soon got scared as soon as they saw how high they were.

"Well?" Mo folded her arms with a smirk as she stood by Patch.

"Are you kidding?" Both teenage boys asked.

Aisha went next with all her bravery and jumped once she was ready. "Stylin'!" she beamed as she fell.

"On your tail!" Adam jumped after her. "Whoo-Hoo!"

"Wait for me!" Mo smiled as she jumped out next.

Patch even jumped after her.

"Did that puppy just jump out of the plane?" Billy asked.

"That's no ordinary puppy." Kimberly replied as she got her helmet on.

"You have no idea." Drell said.

The other Rangers went next as did Mo. Drell stepped back nervously and whistled innocently.

"Why aren't you going next?" The skinny teenage boy asked.

"I don't have to do this..." Drell replied. "As much as I would like to, I can't find myself the time to-"

Skippy poofed up behind Drell and pushed him out.

"I'll get you for that!" Drell glared.

Skippy laughed like a hyena and then poofed away. The two teenage boys soon pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming. They both yelled out to discover that they were not somehow.


End file.
